


Was this a hint laced with a suggestive suggestion, Santa Claus?

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Love, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Sequel to the Christmas stories I've already posted. Ma Rizzoli is back in the guesthouse and Jane has a little itch to scratch. Maura takes her chance to improve her 'joking' qualities!.A wink of the erotic kind...





	

Angela Rizzoli went finally back to the guesthouse, and a happy Jane Rizzoli (although tipsy), had a little itch to scratch.

Maura noticed it in the way Jane looked at her. Jane's smoldering gaze out of her deep brown eyes, could ignite a bushfire, Maura was sure of it!

'Maybe I should have a little fun with her' Maura thought to herself and tried (with success) to hide a mischievous grin.

"Jane!" Maura said with the sweetest and most innocent voice she could make: "I'm very tired and I hope you excuse me, I will retire to the bedroom..."

Jane, who just made a move at her wife by circling her arm around her back, made a face like a week of rain was coming her way at lightning speed.

"But, Maura" she sputtered, as her arm moved to her wife's back, to make the circling drawings/moves on said back, because she knows how Maura likes to get in the mood..."I had hoped we could get a little bit, you know, cozy.. Uh well, you know what I mean."

Jane lifted her brows a few times in a suggestive motion, a smoldering gaze accomplished it, the circling on Maura's back became intenser and with a non-deniable sensual touch to it...

Maura feigned innocence. "But we HAD cozy, just a few minutes ago, Jane! The fireplace is burning, your mother graced us with her lovely presence, we had eggnog and hot cocoa. You had your whiskey and we had at least three pieces of that delicious cake your mother made. At least you had!" Maura fake sighed, battered her lashes in fake innocent, gazing up to her hot and bothered Detective, who's cheeks, colored red already by the eggnog and her evening whiskey (a whiskey a day keeps the Doctor away, drink 3, 4 or 5, and a Doctor will be your wife, was her motto after all!!)

Jane even became more red thinking of other activities (and better ways) she would to like get cozy with her wife.

"Not THAT kind of cozy, Maura" Jane almost whispered the words to her wife, rolling her eyes to make her point clear to Maura: "You know, um uh, more the private kind of cozy!"

Jane's voice became very difficult to understand at that point, but Maura got the drift.

Maura was at this point ready to 'verbally paw' her demurely wife, and playing innocence she said sweetly to her: "Aah, now I get it! You want to have intercourse and cunnilingus..! Why don't you say so, love. You always make a guessing game of sexual topics! Why so prude about absolutely normal human needs?

Maura tried to suppress a giggle, knowing exactly Jane's reaction to this (for Jane) precarious matter.

And, yes there it came...

"MAURA!!" a timid, bashful Jane said to Maura, while her arm dropped from Maura's back. She made a beeline to the front-door and opened it. "Ma could be lurking around and easily overheard that! I would not survive this!"

Jane after peeking carefully for a lurking Angela Rizzoli, she closed the door with a loud thud...

"Women" she grumbled, passed Maura, ignored her and made her way to the bedroom.

"Jane, wait," Maura called after her wife" I was just joking! Of course I want to have SEX with you!!" Maura said the sentence a bit louder than necessary, ran with her bare feet after her wife, following her into their bedroom.

..

When she arrived in the bedroom, a distressed Jane paced still around, grumbling like an old sailor who missed his sea.

"Jane?" Maura said to her wife" love?"

"Hmmm, you were making fun of me, Maura?

Maura nodded: "Sorry bad joke, love. But I just learn how to make them, so forgive me???"

Maura batted her lashes and feigned total innocence towards her wife "How can I make it up to you? She asked in faked innocents.

Jane turned around and said nothing, nonetheless she looked enamored at her wife.

"Ohhhhh'" Maura said as she winked at Jane. "I know just the thing to make it up to you."

She slowly undressed, with her back to Jane, and as she dropped her lacy bra to the floor she said seductively: "I'm a very naughty woman, maybe someone comes and saves me from eternal doom..."

"Your jokes could as sure as he...heck need some improvement, Maur'" Jane said while shamelessly ogling her naked wife.

Maura slowly turned around, exposing her glorious and naked self to the, suddenly very warm feeling Detective and said in her most sexiest voice. "You can teach me anything and anytime,"

"Was this a hint laced with a suggestive suggestion, Santa Claus?" Jane said while dragging her wife to the king-sized bed.

"I don't think that this is a correct sentence, Jane," Maura said, "I more thought in the direction of, you fucking me!"

"MAURA!"

 

####

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all, my friends, for the kudos and the comments! I never knew that this would be so inspiring! So thank you for feeding my Muse! ;)


End file.
